


3, 2, 1, I Love You

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, New Year’s Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: New Years at Martyns





	3, 2, 1, I Love You

They weren’t normally ones to go out and party, but when Phil’s brother said he invited some friends over and they should come, they couldn’t say no. Cornelia had made the room look cute for photos, all the furniture was moved for dancing, and they had an abundance of fun little foods to munch on throughout the night. It was perfect.

Phil was having the time of his life, he was dancing and mingling, he had a drink in his hand and three others in his system. Dan however had stuck to a glass of wine and his chair in the corner, it was more fun for him to sit and watch the party than hate himself and his big mouth embarrassing him. 

Phil noticed Dan was sitting in the corner by himself after a few more minutes of socializing, he smiled looking over at the beautiful boy who was sitting cross legged on a lounge chair looking down at his phone. He loved him, and the alcohol loved letting him know it. 

All the people at the party knew. They were work friends and personal friends, they all knew that the two men were meant for each other. Phil had no problem walking over to Dan and wrapping his arms around him, he kissed his cheek spontaneously and whispered “I love you” in his ear.

“Okay drunky” Dan giggled, pulling Phil into his lap. “How are you feeling?” 

Phil just smiled at him, “I feel so so so so so goooooood! I just want to dance so bad!” 

Dan laughed and helped Phil off him, he took his hand and went to dance with him in the living room. Cornelia cheered from across the room, “yey the mope is up and moving!” 

The two of them danced the night away, either together in each other’s arms or with the friends that came to groove to the best songs of the year. They even got caught in the back of martyns instagram. 

As the countdown started, they all held a party popper in their hands, but dan decided to wrap his arm around Phil and hold him with the other. 

3, Dan gave him a kiss on the back of the neck. 2, Phil turned around to look at him. 1, they couldn’t stop smiling at each other. “Happy new year, I love you” they lightly said to each other and kissed while poppers and screams went off in the back ground. Everyone was cheering and clapping, but it was all just back ground noise to them. The kiss lasted a while, and when they were done they just hugged in the middle of the floor while everyone else continued on. 

“How many years have we started like that?” Dan asked.

Phil looked down at his hands and started counting his fingers, “That was number 9” 

“Wow, I can’t wait to start all the rest of our years like that”


End file.
